


[podfic] Collar and Tag Him

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Puppy Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bucky shook his head to hear the jingle of his tags. The blue star had MY NAME IS BUCKY on the front and IF FOUND PLEASE CALL and Steve's phone number on the back. The silver disc was stamped with the seal of Homeland Security and the document number of the memo finding James Buchanan Barnes fit for contact with civilians--better than a certified rabies vaccine any day."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Collar and Tag Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collar and Tag Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674881) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:**  threesome, puppyplay, collars, dom/sub, PWP

 **Length:**  00:28:02

 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA-TWS\)%20_Collar%20and%20Tag%20Him_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 


End file.
